ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Plumbers: Into the Storm
Young Plumbers: Into the Storm is the first Young Plumbers video game, being announced on July 6, 2012, and being made for the Wii, X Box 360, PS3, and 3DS, which is different from the original plans of just the Wii U and 3DS. It will be made by Paperluigi ttyd with the help of Zonator, Sci100 and Cartoon44. It takes place shortly after Season 1 and A release date was originally targeted for first quarter 2013, but this was soon pushed back to second quarter of 2013. The current date is June 11, 2013. The creator was quoted on saying that Into the Storm was "just a side story" and "doesn't really help make the transition Season 2." Unlike Rise of the Sentinels, the other canon video game, Into the Storm does not have tie-in comics either, likely because at the time of the release Paper didn't know that the franchise as a whole would become so successful. There were also no comics at the time of the release. Tagline Mechanics Game Play Depending on the mission, players can only control certain characters. Additionally, only certain missions allow the use of co-op. Each player has a set of moves, but except for different types of attacks, the general movesets are identical. Just like normal Ben 10 games, it is a side-scrolling beat 'em up game. Controls Attacks Every character has different attacks, listed below. Missions The game is divided up into 7 chapters, each containing 5 levels with the fifth level always ending in a boss. There are also usually one or two mini-bosses located at the ends of missions 1-4 of a chapter. While Chapters will not have names, specific missions will. Story Long Ago Long ago, an alien race known as the Xatrians invaded countless planets across the galaxy in search for an artifact known as the Star Relic. The artifact was said to have the power to harvest the power of a star. Fortunately, the Star Relic was never found, the Xartians were defeated, and they eventually went extinct... ...Except for one. Present Day Chapter 1 Toon, Sci, and Paper are sitting around a room. As the only students remaining, they are all helping the Magisters rebuild the destroyed walls and crushed floors of the academy. Paper is running around delivering supplies to people. Sci is welding the metal framework back into a door. Toon has made many clones and is picking up the debris. Bink is clearing all the chairs and desks out the classrooms and putting them in the hallway. Hornbok walks in holding a tablet computer in one hand and a cup full of a coffee like substance in the other. Hornbok: How's the work going? Sci: Good, but it will definitely take us right up until the term starts this fall. Toon: Remind we again why we decided to stay behind? Sci: I think it was because we couldn't decide and then by the time we made up our minds, it was too late. Toon: Yup. Yesterday the four of us changed our minds... Hornbok: ...But it was too late. See you around... comes out a classroom carrying a chair. Paper comes running by and stops down just before reaching Sci and Toon. He sets down a large box of rubber cement and then collapses on the floor. Paper: How many boxes is that now? Five? Six? Seven? Sci: Wrong. Try seventy... Bink: At least you can run back and forth and do it quickly. Paper: But this is rubber cement. Do you know how heavy that is? Bink: No. Paper: It's very heavy. stands up, turns around and runs off. Bink sets the chair down and heads back into the room. Sci finishes welding the door and jumps down from the chair he is standing on. Toon sets down another chunk of the wall and then merges into one. Toon: Can we take a break? Sci: I was just about to ask the same thing. comes back carrying a box of supplies. Hammers, plies, screwdrivers, and other various materials can be seen in the box. Paper: Yeah, a break would be... is a loud crash from the other side of the academy. The recruits quickly head to check it out. When they arrive, they find a bunch of mysterious figures in ninja-like apparel. They are holding either swords, nunchuks, or sais. The students prepare for combat when the screen freezes and cuts to black. '--LEVEL--' recruits are standing in the lobby. They look tired. Sci: What was that all about? Paper: I don't know. runs off. loudly: Where are you going? from a distance: Be right back. Bink: We've never fought them before. Sci: So can we rule out the Elite? Toon: I don't think we should, but... comes back. Paper: All 5 Magisters are in the building. They didn't know about any disturbance. Bink: How? We heard a loud crash. They must have heard at least something. Sci: And what about the locations of the Elite? Paper: Nothing. Lotin, Lucifer, Ra'ol Set; none of them have been spotted since they disappeared two days ago. Any others we're not sure about, but for now I think we can say that the Elite is not behind this.}} Tennyson uses his Plumber's badge to open the doors of the space base. Inside, they find a bunch of the ninjas who attacked the Plumbers' Academy. Tennyson: Get ready, guys. A fight is on the way. screen freezes for a moment and then turns to black. '--LEVEL--' recruits end up in the room with the space ship that they were planning on taking to the academy. Aevan: So what was that all about? Water: I say it was a test that the Magisters were giving us. Ben: I doubt it. Brian: It felt more like an ambush. Rob: I was thinking the same thing. Jack: Do we really have to go back? Tennyson: Yes, you do. Now get on board. opens the doors and the recruits board the ship. It takes off a few moments later.}} Bink: Toon, can you hand me the cement. Toon: Sure. gives Bink the cement. She mixes it with water and then puts it on top of a brick. Toon places another bricks on top of it. Sci and Paper are standing on the other side of the doorway. Sci is freezing the cement to seal the bricks together while Paper is painting white over the bricks that have already been sealed. A quiet humming sound can be heard, getting louder and louder with every passing second. Paper: Do you guys hear that? Sci: That humming? Yes. Bink: How could we not? Toon: I hope it's not more ninjas. Sci: Me, too. Paper: It might be, but... humming gets loud enough and is now added by a clicking sound. Toon: Those aren't people. Bink: That's a machine. Sci: That doesn't sound normal. Paper: We should check it out. drop their supplies and head down the hall and into the boiler room. The look around for a while and eventually find the machine. It is shaking violently and producing a low humming sound in addition to the clicking sounds. Toon: What could this be for? Paper: It looks like a generator of sorts. clicks go faster and the humming gets higher and louder. The machine starts to beep slowly. As the recruits talk, the machine gets faster and louder. Bink: What should we do about it? Paper: Keep an eye on it. Make sure it doesn't... beeping becomes so fast that it is really just one long tone. The clicking is very fast and the humming is so high pitched that it can barely be heard. The dome on the top opens revealing a motor inside. The motor is spinning so fast that it looks like it isn't. Red electricity comes out of the motor and goes upward. After a few moments, the electricity forms a circle and fills in with red energy. Sci: It's a portal for something! Paper: Back away. four recruits dive to the side. An unknown alien steps out of the portal and turns to the recruits. He takes out his hand and presses a button on the machine, turning it off. Alien: At last I have made my return... Humans, I see? I thought there would be more from the almighty Plumbers. Toon: It's summer break... Alien: Did I say you could talk. turns into red energy which goes right behind the recruits. Alien: Don't get in my way and I promise that I will spare all of you. runs down the hallway. The recruits get up and turn in the direction that he went. Paper: We can do this... recruits begin to run forward as the screen freezes for a moment and then turns to black. '--LEVEL--'}} Chapter 2 Toon: Looks like we'll be arriving on Xartia shortly. is silence for a moment. The ship lands and the recruits get out. The look around a find a city in the distance. Most of hte ground is a purple and black sand with some rock platforms and formations. Paper: We have a destination, now let's get started. start to walk forward when some more ninjas appear in front of them. There are also what appears to be ghosts of dead Xartians. The recruits get out their weapons or prepare their powers to fight. The screen freezes for a moment before cutting to black. '--LEVEL--'}} Chapter 3 the recruits enter the lobby. The Magisters are standing in front of them. Hornbok: So you weren't able to find anything on Xartia? Paper: No... Aevan: And Xardith killed Azmuth... so Hornbok: What? Aevan: He's gone. Xardith vaporized him... Tennyson walks out. Tennyson: But I may have an idea. We may be able to use the Omnitrix's galactic map in order to pinpoint the location of the Star Relic. Hornbok: And how could we do that? Tennyson: Well, the Omnitrix does have a feature that allows it to track stuff, but we would need something of similar origin to the Star Relic... Sci: Like what...? Tennyson: I've got some ideas, but we would have to find any of these items... Hornbok: Well... Tennyson: Ascalon, the crystal, the Mirror of the Stars... Hornbok: I doubt any of those things would work... Brian: What about the Omnitrix itself? Is the Omnitrix similar to the Star Relic. Tennyson: I doubt it would... goes into the map feature and searches for the Omnitrix. Two dots appear. One is on the Plumbers' Academy and the other is near the center of the galaxy. Bink: The center of the galaxy... Zon: It's a start... Tennyson: More specifically, it's a planet called Opticalia. Hornbok: Well, all the recruits can go on this mission I guess... recruits cheer and then get onto a ship and take off. The camera cuts to the ship arriving at Opticalia. They land on the surface and begin to walk around. Toon: This doesn't feel right... Jack: Look! look down and find that there are more levels beneath them. The camera pans up and shows an army of soldiers and other foes running towards them. Ben: Let the infiltration begin... '--LEVEL--'}} Chapter 4 recruits are all in dining hall of the Academy when Hornbok walks into the room and then makes a screen appear. Hornbok: Alright, everyone up, we have a situation... Rob: Xardith is back? Hornbok: No worse, we've received reports of a breakout at Incarcecon. Normally we would go since it's summer, but since you guys are here anyway we're sending you in... It'll be like old times... A normal mission... Paper: Then let's go... run off to the docking bay. '--LEVEL--'}} Sci: That went down quickly... Bink: Sure did... I thought it would be much more of a fight... Water: Yeah, I don't think it's over... Look at this... team stands in front of two prisoners surrounded by many more people watching them. They are fighting when one prisoner gets knocked back. The team quickly realizes that the other prisoner is Dr. Animo. Jack: Dr. Animo? (starting to fight others): What do you want? Toon: I'm going to assume you caused the breakout? Animo: I've done no such thing... Aevan: I doubt it... Animo punches another prisoner back into a wall and then turns to face the recruits. Animo: Fine, you caught me red handed... quickly draws a device and then presses a button on it, activating a force field that springs up between him and the other prisoners and the recruits. Ben: HA! You just locked yourself inside! Animo: But I also locked you in with my pet! recruits turn around and see Dr. Animo's Firebat flying behind them. Brian: Look's like we're in for a fight... '--BOSS--' Zon: Look's like that's that... Paper: Agreed, but now we need to disable this force field and take down Animo... Any got any ideas how to? Toon: If we cut off all power to the force field than it would shut off... Sci: Toon, you're a genius! That's exactly what we should do! Rob: Let's get to it then... '--LEVEL--' force field is seen dissolving as the recruits run right past it and stand across from Animo. Animo: Congratulations... jumps back into a giant mechanical suit and then begins to move around in it. Animo: But your journey ends here! '--BOSS 2--'}} Zon: So much fighting... Aevan: Got a problem with it? Zon: No, you? Aevan: Fighting the best part of the job... recruits charge at the students. '--LEVEL--'}} Chapter 5 Rob: Everywhere we go, there's someone to fight us... Toon: Guys, we're Plumbers. It's part of the job... charge at the approaching army. '--LEVEL--'}} Chapter 6 exit and then walk across a draw bridge into the castle. A river of lava flows below them. Toon: This has got to the be the coolest looking castle I've ever seen... Jack: You mean hottest... Toon: Whatever! camera fades to black as they walk inside. '--LEVEL--' walk into a treasure chamber and find a giant fire beast staring down at them. Sci: You've got to be kidding me... '--BOSS--' Fire Guardian falls to the ground. Sci walks to the back of the room and pulls the section of the Lunar Relic out of the back wall. Sci: This is so cool... Jack: Yeah, now let's hurry!}} Brian: This is the West Castle? Aevan: I thought it would look more... is a loud roar from inside the castle. Aevan: ...menacing. walk into the castle and the camera cuts to black. '--LEVEL--' make it to the treasure chamber of the castle. Zon: Hey look, there's the Lunar Relic fragment! points to the far side of the chamber. Brian starts to walk over but then a water beast jumps down from the ceiling and roars again. Aevan: I was wondering what the roar was... '--BOSS--' runs past the Water Guardian as it collapses. He picks up the fragment of the Lunar Relic and then runs past the others. Zon: Let's get out of here this place is creepy... and Aevan start to run after him.}} Ben: This place is cool... I guess... Bink: Anyone want to be there's going to be something guarding the piece of the relic... Paper: We'll deal with that when we get there... Now let's go... begin to walk into the castle. '--LEVEL--' make it to the treasure chamber of the castle and find the Wind Guardian ready to fight them. Bink: Told you... Paper: I never denied it... Ben: Can we just deal with it? Paper: Yeah, let's go! '--BOSS--' Wind Guardian falls to the ground. Ben: Now where's the Lunar Relic? recruits look around in the treasure chamber. Bink: Here it is... picks it up and then looks at it. Bink: This doesn't look like it's that powerful? Paper: It's not active and it's split into pieces... takes it and then begins to walk out of the castle. Paper: Come on we've got to hurry...}} Hornbok: Rob, give me the last piece... hands Hornbok the last piece. He places them all together and they automatically seal back into place. Hornbok: Now let's head for the Gateway... There we can safely have the Lunar Relic consume this moon and use the power to slow the Great Rift while you sneak inside. LET'S MOVE! entire team runs towards the Space Road. They run along it and avoid more dark particles. The camera cuts to them arriving at the Gateway. Hornbok sticks the Lunar Relic into the Space Road, which shatters it. He thrusts the relic forward as it lights up and projects an enormous beam. The energy field begins to surround the entire moon. It eventually does so. Hornbok turns around the staff and then projects the energy from the moon at the Great Rift. The moon can be seen breaking into chunks as a much smaller second rift begins to form where Hornbok is projecting the energy. Hornbok: Get to the ship and go! recruits run off. '--LEVEL--' camera cuts to the recruits arriving at their ship. Xardith is not there, however, there is a figure standing across from the ship. Zon: Guys, who's that? figure turns around. It is revealed to be a shadow figure. Figure: You can call me The Shadow... morphs into a shadowy version of Lotin, then Ra'ol Set, but he eventually decided on a shadowy version of Lucifer. Shadow: I can make all your nightmares come true... Now who's ready to dance...? '--BOSS--' Shadow dissolves in midair as the recruits run past him and get onto the ship. Jack: We don't have much time! Toon: Got it... rushes over to the pilot's chair. As soon as everyone is ready he makes the ship takeoff. He thrusts it forward and then turns around and flies into the Great Rift. The ship disappears. '--END OF CHAPTER--'}} Chapter 7 Hornbok: I'll make sure these get to where they need to be... Ivada: As for all of you, you can go home... Ben: I'm still wondering... Why was Xardith doing what he was doing? Zon: I think it's a little late to find out now... Jack: Does it matter! We finally get to go home, and we get to stay there this time... Sci: Yeah I think I'm actually going to go home this time... Toon: Same, I'm getting sick of this Academy... Bink: I'm going... Paper: I think I'll stay, just to wrap up a few things quickly... Sci: No, if Paper's staying, then I'm staying... We can finish fixing the Academy! Toon: Yeah, I'm staying, too... Slick: Anyone else want to stay? We could use one more person... Bink: Guess I'll stay... I stayed last time, didn't I? Relgo: Great, I'll prepare the ship to take the rest of you home... leads the recruits to the docking bay. Hornbok walks over to the four remaining recruits. Hornbok: You just can't get enough of this place, can you? Paper: I don't have a lot to go back to... I'm an orphan... I lived on the streets... Sci: Why are you an orphan? Paper: Because my parents are dead, okay...? Sci: Well, I'm an orphan, too... Paper: But that's for a completely different reason... Toon: Wow, do you guys have to be so depressing... We just saved the galaxy... Hornbok: Yeah... take a few days off, then fix as much as you can until we close down the Academy for inspection in mid August... Then you have to leave... Sci: Well, is this going to be the best month ever or what? Bink: And hopefully this time... We don't get attacked... Toon: Yeah, so much bad stuff has happened to us... What else could go wrong? Paper: AGH, NEVER SAY THAT? recruits start to laugh as they walk down the hallway. The Magisters begin to talk in the lobby as the camera zooms out and cuts to black. '--END OF CHAPTER--' '--THE END--'}} Post-Credits Scenes This scene will only be shown if the game is beaten on Impossible Difficulty. } camera shows a very dark location in deep space. A man in golden armor and red glowing eyes stands alone. not the figure: The contract says that now is the time... The heroes proved to be quite a challenging opponent, passing their initial test with ease... Now that they've split, the three selected ones will be easy to capture and test... To fail, would mean the end of your life, warrior... Soon, the sentinels will rise, and soon, we will have our freedom... golden armored figure begins to smile, showing his teeth. The camera cuts to black. |- |} Modes Story In story mode, players will find themselves picking up right where Season 1 left off. While the academy is being rebuilt, an evil being named Xardith uses a portal to escape his dimensional prison. The recruits will have to figure out what he is planning and save Ben Tennyson from being captured by him before he can find the all powerful Star Relic. In every level, players can control only 3 characters at once, but at least 4 characters can be chosen from for each level. As the game progresses, enemies become stronger, levels become longer, but characters become more powerful as well, especially if they gain upgrades by finding hidden secrets and then completing the missions they unlock. Versus In versus mode, up to four players can compete against each other in a chosen amount of courses. The guidelines of the match including time, lives, handicap, and stage are chosen at the beginning of the match. There are no tournaments. Stages The following are the confirmed stages for the game. If a stage must be unlocked, then the requirements are listed. *Plumbers' Academy I *Plumbers' Academy II (play on Plumbers' Academy I three times) *Plumbers' Academy III (play on Plumbers' Academy II five times) *Incarcecon *Null Void *Cape Canaveral *Bellwood *Galvan *Villains' Academy I *Villain's Academy II (play on Villains' Academy I three times) *Salimore (play 30 versus stages) *Ranova (play 50 versus stages) *Xardith's Dimension (beat the game) *Xardith's Castle I (play on Xardith's Dimension five times) *Xardith's Castle II (play on Xardith's Castle I ten times) Settings *Un-timed to 15 minutes *No stock to 10 lives *Up to five fewer lives for handicap *Random stage or choose stage Missions In Mission Mode, one player can control a character to complete one of ten missions. In each chapter, there is a mission scroll located on one level. The eighth, ninth, and tenth missions are unlocked by completing seven, eight, and nine missions, respectively. The rewards for each mission as follows: #Character art 1 #Character art 2 #Character art 3 #Cutscenes 1 #Cutscenes 2 #Cutscenes 3 #Mission 8 and Hard Difficulty in Extras Mode #Mission 9 and Impossible Difficulty in Story Mode #Mission 10 #Bosses Mode The mission scrolls for the first seven missions are located as follows: #In the Cape Canaveral stage, underneath the left bridge in the room with three towers #In the Xartian Sewers stage, in the opposite direction that the figure runs in at the beginning of the stage #In the Opticalia Outer Layer stage, at the bottom of the second pit #In the Villain's Academy Rooftops stage, at the very top of the lower tower (during the boss) #In the Space Road stage, in the cut-off section with the 10 Xartian Brute Elites (defeat them to get it) #In the South Castle stage, hidden in the breakable treasure chest in the room before the boss room #In the Xardith's Castle Tower stage, climb to at least the second checkpoint platform and then jump down and crash through the bottom of the tower. Defeat the 15 Dark Master Ninjas to get the scroll The missions themselves are as follows: #Defeat 30 Droids! #Get to the top of the Plumbers' Academy in 8 minutes or less! #Collect 50 gems! #Defeat 50 VA Guards! #Defeat Xardith's first form in 3 minutes 30 seconds or less! #Get to the top of the Villain's Academy in 9 minutes or less! #Defeat all 4 Guardians at once! #Defeat the Horde is 6 minutes or less! #Defeat 100 Dark Master Ninjas in 11 minutes or less! #Defeat Xardith's Soul in 7 minutes or less! Bosses In Bosses Mode, players can reface bosses. By the time they have unlocked this mode, they will have beaten the game, so there is no need to unlock each individual boss for this mode, only the mode itself. All chapter bosses can be fought. With the exception of four, all mini-bosses for a chapter are fought as warm ups to the chapter boss. The three exceptions are: the 4 Guardians, which are all fought together as their own fight, the Magisters are their own fight, Charged Xardith's first fight is its own, and finally the Horde is its own fight. Upon defeating each boss, the player will taken to a mid room. There will be three hearts that fully restore the character's health; however, once they are used they will not reappear for the duration of the contest. There will be a door that they can walk through to lead them to the next fight. Each boss defeated will reward the player with concept art for that boss and the preceding mini bosses. The order is random except for the final boss, who is always last. Upon defeating the final boss, the player is rewarded with the Guardian Angel, an artifact that makes all characters take only half as much damage in story mode. Extras Extras include concept art galleries, cutscene video galleries, and a couple bonus features. Three packages of concept art are unlocked on the first three missions in Mission Mode. Respectively, they unlock: *Pack one contains: Paper, Sci, Toon, Bink, Brian, and Zon *Pack two contains: Jack, Aevan, Water, Rob, and Ben *Pack three contains: Hornbok, Ivada, Relgo, Kruto, Slick, Ben Tennyson Each boss in the game has concept art that is unlocked upon first defeating each boss in Bosses Mode for the first time. The remaining character art is unlocked upon beating the game. Three packages of cutscenes are unlocked on the fourth, fifth, and sixth missions. Respectively, they unlock: *Pack one contains: Chapters 1-2 *Pack two contains: Chapter 3-4 *Pack three contains: Chapter 5-6 The rest of the cutscenes are unlocked by beating the game. The final two bonus features are Shop and Settings. In the shop, players can purchase the game's DLC once it is released. In Settings, players can adjust audio, visual, and interface settings. Players may also reset the game here, which deletes are collectibles, story mode progress, and relocks Bosses and Mission mode. Characters |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Hornbok |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Sci |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Toon |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Paper |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Bink |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Ben Tennyson |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Zon |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Aevan |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Water |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Ben |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Brian |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Rob |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Jack |- | width="90%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Xardith | width="10%" style="background:lime;"| |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Vulkanus |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Vilgax |- | width="90%" style="font-weight:bold;"|Azmuth | width="10%" style="background:lime;"| |- | width="90%" style="font-weight:bold;"|King Opticus | width="10%" style="background:lime;"| |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Dr. Animo |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Rocket |- | colspan=2 style="font-weight:bold;"|Rex |- | width="90%" style="font-weight:bold;"|The Shadow | width="10%" style="background:lime;"| |- Bestiary Enemies Bosses Bold indicates chapter boss. *Mega Droid *'Xardith' (1/3) *Vulkanus *'Vilgax' *King Opticus *'Golden Guardian' *Dr. Animo's Firebat *Dr. Animo *'Rex' and Rocket *'Xardith' (2/3) *Fire Guardian *Water Guardian *Wind Guardian *Rock Guardian *'The Shadow' **'Shadow Lucifer' (round one) **'Shadow Ra'ol Set' (round two) **'Shadow Lotin' (round three) **'The Shadow' (round four) *Hornbok, Ivada, Relgo, Slick, and Kruto (possessed) *Charged Xardith (1/2) *The Horde *'Xardith' (3/3) **'Charged Xardith' (2/2) **'Beast Xardith' **'Unleashed Xardith' **'Xardith's Soul' Category:Video Games Category:Young Plumbers Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19